Answers
by labellaleigh
Summary: Edward Cullen is the academic wizard at school and thinks he has the answers for everything. When he finds a young woman unconscious in the woods, will he be able to help her find her way home... ON TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_***Bullet with Butterfly Wings readers: I have not given up on BwBW! No worries! Chapter 5 will be out by the end of this weekend. Thank you so much for your patience!!! _

_About a week ago, I woke up from this dream. I woke up my husband to tell him everything that happened because it made me broke out into a sweat. After calming me down, he told me maybe I should write this down. So… that is what I did. I wrote out the outline and started immediately with Chapter 1. _

_Thank you __**Neliz**__ for getting this beta'd during your busy schedule. _

_**Also, thanks **_naelany _**for helping me with the title and the support! **_ _**And here we go…..**_ _**_______________**_ DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT.

Chapter 1

As he walked home from school, Edward Cullen could not stop thinking about the day he would be able to drive his car to and from school. Although he did enjoy walking on the nice clear sunny days, he grimaced at the thought when he once had to walk in the rain when his buddy, Jasper, forgot to pick him up. Even though, Jasper apologized profusely for ditching him for Alice Hale, Edward refused to talk to him for the rest of the day. But, Edward forgave him once Jasper admitted in front of the entire cafeteria that he had a tattoo… on his ass. Jasper turned ten shades of red that day but was happy to be forgiven by his best friend.

Edward later learned that because Forks was such a small town, Jasper's mother heard about his tattoo. As soon as the boys walked in the door, Jasper was grounded for a month… and lost his rights to his car.

"I can't believe I have to walk to school every day" Jasper grumbled as he adjusted his backpack.

"Well… that's what you get for showing the entire cafeteria your white pasty ass." Edward laughed before being shoved by Jasper.

"Do not remind me," Jasper shuddered, "if you weren't such an emo, cry baby about having to walk in a little rain, we would've been in my mustang as we speak!"

"Then you shouldn't have ditched me for a chick!" Edward shot back "Whatever happened to 'Bro's over Hoe's' anyways?"

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Edward.

"Don't you dare call Alice a… whore…"Jasper grounded through his teeth.

"Dude, it's just an expression. You need to start getting some sun anyways… this will be good for you" Edward said.

Jasper turned back around and started his hike home. Edward could've sworn he heard him mumble "two more weeks… just two more weeks" under his breath.

Edward caught up to Jasper.

"Come on Jazz, lighten up. Maybe you can ask your sweetheart for a ride?" Edward suggested… hoping he could come along for the ride.

"I could do that, but Alice isn't speaking to me at the moment," Jasper huffed. "Apparently showing my ass in front of the entire school was a big no in her book."

"You cannot be serious! It was classic!" Edward laughed "Don't worry man; just give her a few more days."

Jasper just nodded his head before continuing home.

"Want to take the short cut home?" Edward asked while nodding towards the woods.

"I don't know," Jasper squirmed. "I'm not much for hiking…"

"Oh please. Stop being such a pussy and man up. It's not that bad anyways." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine" Jasper sighed.

Edward was familiar with the woods and new the best route to and from school since he was just a little boy. Jasper wrapped himself in his jacket and followed Edward's trail. It was getting chilly out and he just wanted to get home and enjoy his mama's hot cocoa. He had to admit… he was still a mama's boy.

After what felt like an hour, Edward started to get a little worried.

"Um… Edward?" Jasper's teeth chattered "I think we passed that tree about three times now," he pointed back to the odd looking tree. Edward had to agree that maybe he wasn't as familiar with the woods as he first thought.

"We're lost, aren't we?!" Jasper accused.

Edward stood there for a moment before answering

"No man!" he lied "We aren't lost… Just taking the scenery route" his voice trailed off at the end.

"You're a horrible liar, Edward," Jasper huffed "This isn't funny." He whined when Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Get a grip, I know where we're going" he lied once again.

Edward and Jasper set forth on an unfamiliar trail and hoped to find civilization before the sun went down. Both of their cell phones were out of signal and had no way to let their parents know where they were. .

Edward looked around the area, hoping to find a recognizable spot to go off from. He wasn't sure where he took the wrong turn, but he was getting worried since it was getting late. Esme, his mother, had to be worried about him by now and was probably fretting. He hated it when he worried his mother and would probably hear an ear full from his father for doing so when he got home…

_If you actually do get home_

"Hey!" Jasper stopped "Wh-what's that?" he pointed to something up ahead.

Edward followed his gaze and gasped when he saw what was before him.

It was a person lying in the ground.

Edward started to approach the figure but Jasper grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't think so," Jasper warned "You don't know who or what that is… let's just leave it alone"

"Don't be such a pansy Whitlock; it's not going to hurt us." Edward brushed him off and kneeled carefully besides the person.

Edward immediately noticed that the person lying on the cold ground was a young girl. He brushed her brown hair away from her face to get a better look. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked even though she was basically turning blue. His fingertips brushed against her cold, lifeless cheek. He then reached for her wrist, to see if there was any source of life left within this fragile body.

_A heart beat… faint… but it's there…._

"Excuse me? Miss," Edward whispered "Please wake up" he shook her carefully.

"Oh my…. Oh fuck…" Jasper kneeled down besides Edward, freaking out.

"We need to get her to the hospital… quickly. Hopefully my father is still there" Edward rushed out. After taking off his jacket and laying it on top of the girl, he carefully lifted the girl up, who weighed barely nothing at all, and held her to his body.

"How are we going to get her to the hospital when we're lost?" Jasper asked

"I thought I heard some cars go by this way, let's find the road and go from there," Edward said confidently.

"It's alright; you're going to be okay. I promise" Edward softly whispered to the girl, lightly stroking her cheek and kept her tightly secured to his chest.

Despite the fact that the girl in Edward's arms weight next to nothing, he could feel his own exhaustion creeping in before they reached the road. Luckily, they were only a few blocks from the hospital and ran as quickly as they could.

Once they reached inside the hospital, the girl started to groan slightly.

"I need ….. Doctor Cullen …please!" Edward was almost out of breath by the time he made it to nurses' station.

The petite nurse opened and closed her mouth a few times while looking at the young girl in shock.

"Edward??" Carlisle ran towards the boys "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Your mother has been worried sick about you two… Oh God…. What happened?" Carlisle frantically asked before taking the girl from his son's arms.

"We…we took the trail in the woods…. and…. and… we got lost. But we found her in the woods by the time I figured out where we were," Edward explained. "She's…. she won't wake up but … I thought I heard her groan when….When we ran in,"

Before Edward could wrap his head around what was happening, Carlisle was barking orders and getting the help the young woman needed. Edward and Jasper, both exhausted, found a seat in the waiting room… hoping for information about the woman they just found. Edward wasn't sure why, but he felt there was a purpose to getting lost in the woods that day… if not… she might've been dead.

Meanwhile, Esme Cullen was waiting by the telephone. It had been four hours since Edward was suppose to be home from school. She began cursing the day she had forbidden Edward to buy a car. She called Sharon Whitlock to check if Edward was spending the night over at Jasper's. When Sharon told Esme that neither of the boys had shown up yet, Esme immediately called her husband.

Carlisle insisted for Esme to stay put and stay by the phone just in case Edward came home or tried to call.

Finally at eight o'clock, Esme was fed up and picked up her coat and keys. Just as she was walking out the door, the phone began to ring. Esme ran back into the house and instantly picked up the phone.

"Hello! Edward?" Esme's voice was hoarse from worry.

"Es, they're fine" her husband reassured her. Esme slid down the kitchen wall and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." She breathed. "Wh-what happened?"

"Edward and Jasper came in the hospital with a young girl… they found her in the woods and I'm waiting on some scans to come up. My god Es…. She is just a little girl… sixteen probably. Along with a concussion, she is also showing some signs of hypothermia… but I'm not sure right now until the tests are finished. " Carlisle explained

"Oh God… that is horrible… do you know who she is? Have her parents been contacted?" Esme asked.

"No. I asked the boys if they knew anything about her or is she looked familiar, but they've never seen her before. She didn't have any type of identification on her. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up…"

"Poor dear…" Esme rested her head in-between her knees. "How is Edward doing? Why isn't he home… wait… is he alright?!? What in the world they were doing in those woods to begin with?" her voice started to go into hysterics.

"Calm down Es, they're both fine. Besides exhaustion, Edward is perfectly okay. He's being stubborn right now and won't leave until he sees that the girl is alright." Carlisle reassured her. "Since I won't be home till late, why don't you come by and pick up the boys. They need to get home and drink lots of fluids "

"Alright… I'll be right there. I love you Carl" and then hung up the phone. Esme picked herself up from the floor and picked up her keys once again. She picked up the phone before she felt to let Sharon know about Jasper and to assure her that she will drop Jasper home.

* * *

EPOV

I waited for an hour before asking once more for an update on the young girl Jasper and I found in the woods. I could not stop thinking about her and the thought of leaving her was not even an option at this point. I kept thinking over and over in my head about the 'what if's'. What if I hadn't convinced Jasper into taking that short cut? What If I hadn't made that wrong turn on the trail and ended up being home hours ago? What would have happened to the girl?

I shuttered at the thought. I knew what would've happened… she would've died.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but knew it was getting late. I was glad it was Friday, so I didn't need to be up in the morning… I would stay here all night if I could…

"Do you think she's alright?" Jasper asked. I wasn't sure why he was still here, I'm sure he wanted to get home before getting into even more trouble.

"I don't know" I sighed as I placed my head in my hands. I could feel the exhaustion from the day creep up on me. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

Jasper patted my back and leaned forward to rest his head on top of his arms.

I began to hear the faint clicking and clanking near the entrance waiting room. I looked up and noticed my mother. I don't know why… but I wanted to be that five-year old boy, who wanted hugs from his mother… so that was what I did.

She held me tightly, telling me everything was going to be okay. I could feel the smooth circles she was making on my back and the tremors that retched through my body. My mother pulled back and all I could see was worry.

"You're shaking… are you sick? Carlisle said you were fine… dear… let's get you home and nice hot a cup of tea. Where is your jacket?" She asked, placing her hand on my forehead.

"I'm not sick… I'm fine" I tried to convince her while brushing her hand away. "My jacket… It was… I put it on the girl… she was so cold mom…"

"I'm so proud of you honey… both of you. But what were you two doing in the woods at this time of year?" Mom asked

"Eddie here wanted to take a shortcut," Jasper snorted "took a wrong turn… and here we are."

"Well, I am happy you found that poor girl… but promise me you will never do that again. You had me worried sick. Jasper, your mother is also worried. I will be dropping you off on our way home" Mom told Jasper.

"Mom, I'm not leaving" I stopped her while she was getting ready to go.

"You need to go home and sleep. You will do no good here and your father will call when he has any new information." She reassured me.

"I… I don't know" I rubbed the back of my neck, which was when I felt the pain of sitting in that god-awful chair. Why couldn't they put more comfortable chairs in these waiting rooms?

Just when she was about to argue, I saw my father coming our way.

"Dad!" I ran to him "How is she… is she alright?" I asked hurriedly.

"Calm down" he smiled sadly "Let's go into the waiting room" he lead me over to the room.

"Carlisle how is she?" Mom asked as she pulled my father into a hug.

Dad pulled back and sat down with us, visibly exhausted from today.

"She's alright… for now." Dad shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't comfortable talking about his work with us. "Her vitals are a bit low… but strong. She's a fighter" he laughed softly.

"I'm not going to get into the specifics of what is wrong since it is all jargon, but she is fine. She had a mild case of hypothermia and we're giving her the proper fluids and warming her up. Son, good thinking on giving her that jacket… it may have saved her life" Dad looked me in the eye.

I just nodded my head and looked away. Knowing that she was alright was all I had hoped for and to know that, brought out my emotional exhaustion. I sucked it up and let out a shaky breath.

"But… we're going to keep an eye on her. I'm having her stay for a couple of nights to see how she progresses. If everything is fine and she hasn't any other complications… and if she wakes up." Dad whispered the last part.

"Wakes up? What do you mean _if _she wakes up?" I asked

"The girl… she hit her head, from what I think was a pretty nasty fall… and suffered from a concussion. Right now… she is in a coma." Dad said sadly.

"What about her parents? Why are they not looking for her?" Mom asked angrily.

"We don't know Es… we checked her clothing to see if there were any identification… but nothing. Right now, she's alone" Dad explained.

"Well… where will she go after….I meant…if she wakes up?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's just wait until she wakes up and go from there." He sounded so confident that she was going to wake up. "Now… I want you all three to go home and get some rest. I'll be home after my shift has ended." he stood up and hugged mom. He reached over to me and pulled me into a massive hug.

"I am so proud of you," he said firmly "You did a very heroic thing son. Go home and rest. You can come back over in the morning… maybe she will be awake then"

"Okay" I sighed, pulling out of the hug. Mom pulled both Jasper and I to her sides, wrapping her arms around our waist.

"Let's go home" she squeezed us both and led us out of the hospital.

I looked back at the hospital and sighed. This has definitely been a long day and from what I could tell an even longer night. I couldn't wait until I could go back to the hospital. I wanted to see her awake. I wanted to know who she was. Why was she out in the woods? But most of all…the color of her eyes .

____________________ 

??? POV

'_It's alright…. I promise…. It's alright'_

His voice kept playing over and over in my head.

I could faintly hear the beeping noises.

_Where was I?_

I opened my eyes slightly but shut them quickly when the harsh light burned my eyes.

The beeping continued… and frankly… I was getting a bit annoyed at this point.

I opened my eyes slowly and allowed them to adjust to the bright lights. The room was a beige color with white trimmings. I looked for the source of the insufferable beeping.

"Oh good! You're awake!" I was startled by the sound of somebody's voice. I turned my head slightly to the left, taking a look at who had spoken.

It was a beautiful blond haired man in a long white coat. I could feel my cheeks burning white hot.

The beautiful man walked towards the box that was making the horrendous noise.

_Please… make it stop._

He just looked at it and wrote something down on the clip board that was in his hands.

"Well, your vitals are back to normal and you're recovering beautifully" he flashed his pearly whites, which in return made my whole body turn tomato red.

"Now, I am going to ask you some questions, and all you'll have to do are answer the ones you're more comfortable with." He assured me.

"First, how many fingers am I holding up" he asked, holding up three fingers.

"3" I rasped. I couldn't recognize my own voice.

"Perfect," he smiled and wrote it down in his clipboard

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked

I thought about it… but couldn't remember.

"No" my voice sounding more strong

"That's alright, you were out all night." he reassured. I nodded my head.

"How old are you?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer… but nothing. I couldn't remember. The man noticed me panicking and tried to calm me down.

"Miss… miss… it's alright. This is normal… I promise. You've suffered from a concussion and these are the complications that come along with it. Calm down, it's alright" he soothed.

'_It's alright' _I took a deep breath and tried to keep the sound of the angel's voice in my head.

"Do you want to keep going… are you okay with that?" He asked. I thought about for a moment before nodding my head.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Once again…I opened my mouth.

But, nothing

_Nothing!_

"I...I…I don't…." was all I could get out before bursting into tears.

_I can't even remember my own name…_

_________________________________________________________  
****Comes out of hiding****

**Well?**

**What do you think?**

**Want me to continue? **

**Let me know in a review =) **

**-Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward threw his arm across his eyes, attempting to block the sunlight peaking through his window. He briefly opened his left eye and groaned. He had woken up at 7:30 in the morning on a _Saturday_. He felt as if he had only slept a few hours after waking up from his fitful dream.

_No, not a dream….a nightmare _

Everything seemed so real.

The walk home from school, getting lost in woods, and the girl

He felt shaken by the idea of finding someone half frozen to death in the woods. Edward thanked god it was only a dream. But some bizarre reason, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Edward tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and cringed when his mouth felt like metal. He looked over at his nightstand and noticed a glass of water, painkillers, and a folded note with his name on it. He reached for the note, confused, and read it.

_**Edward, **_

_**Your father is still at the hospital. I'm bringing him some hot breakfast. I'll let you know how the girl is doing. From what your father said this morning she still hasn't woken up. He also said that you should be feeling some fatigue after yesterday. The aspirin should help. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

_Wait…_

_Oh god…_

_It wasn't a dream._

Everything hit him all at once, causing him to whimper. It was real. _Everything _was real.

He took the pills immediately without the help of water and pushed the offending blankets off his legs. He needed to get to the hospital and see the girl for himself.

He needed proof that last night wasn't a dream after all.

Edward, still in his pajamas, pulled on his jacket and shoes. As he was running out the door, he remembered that he still did not have a car… and Jasper was not allowed to drive.

'_Well, Damn!' _He swore to himself as he let out a strangled huff.

Edward realized he would not be able to see the girl after all without a car. But then an idea came to him as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Esme never went to sleep the night before; she could not get the young girl out of her mind. She was all alone in that hospital with no family to speak of. She didn't know who to blame, but she was still very angry.

_How could someone not miss their own child? _

Then the thought almost brought her to her knees…

_What if she didn't have any family?_

"Don't go there Esme" she told herself as she flipped the pancake "You won't know anything until she wakes up… just trust your husband"

She packed the breakfast she made for her husband and wrote a quick note for Edward.

'_Poor dear'_ she thought as she looked at his sleeping form. It was only five thirty in the morning, but Esme didn't have the heart to wake up her son. He was extremely exhausted from yesterday and needed his rest. She thought back to last night as she held her son. It was the first time in probably six years that Edward had willing given her a hug. Ever since a boy told Edward that at the age of twelve hugging their mother was a "sissy" thing to do, he stopped giving his mother hugs.

She pushed back a tear from rolling down her cheek and left a glass of water on his nightstand for him to have. She took one last look at her son before leaving and gave a small smile. He was a special boy… and he was growing up.

When she made it to the hospital, Carlisle met her in his office and pulled her into a hug. The events from their missing son last night and the young girl brought Carlisle a complete emotional exhaustion. He took a loving gaze at his wife and kissed her cheek lovingly. He was grateful for the love and support Esme gave him ever since he told her he wanted to become a doctor. Most of their first years of marriage were spent in the hospital and never once did she complain. Well, that's not entirely true. Not until Edward was born. He missed too many important moments of Edward's life from when he first sat up on his own to his first words.

Once Esme placed his breakfast in front of him, he immediately started to shovel down the pancakes, sausage, eggs and even the cheese hash browns_. 'Esme thought of everything'_ He thought once she brought out his thermostat full of coffee.

"So how is she?" Esme asked as she took a bite from her own plate that she fixed herself.

"As good as to be expected" Carlisle began "She is stable and regaining the color to her cheeks. She's also beginning to show signs of regaining consciousness. The swelling in her brain has gone down in the last few hours also." He explained happily.

"Oh, Carl, that's wonderful!" Esme smiled "I can't wait till she wakes up and find out where her parents are… I'm sure they are worried sick"

_Or not..._

"I am too Es. How's Edward doing?" He asked.

"Fine" Esme sighed

"What is it dear?" Carlisle asked, taking her hand in his.

"I just feel horrible for not getting him that car… something badly could've happened to him… but then I get angry at myself for thinking like that. If Edward hadn't gotten lost, no one would've found her and I can't even…" Esme attempted to wipe the tears quickly so her husband couldn't see.

"Essy" Carlisle took her face in his hands "Everything is okay" he whispered. "Edward is fine, Jasper is fine… and the girl is going to pull through… I just know it. Everything happens for a reason. But we will go buy a car for Edward as soon as possible. Alright?"

Esme nodded her head and let Carlisle pull her into his arms; the food forgotten.

"I love you Es" Carlisle whispered as he stroked Esme's hair.

"And I love you" She sighed and snuggling up to him.

The two lovers held on to each other for a few more moments before Carlisle's beeper started to go off.

Esme's eyes widen as Carlisle looked at his beeper.

"I have to go" he sighed and pulled Esme into another hug "I'll let you know what happens. Go home and get some sleep. I can tell you haven't slept a wink, huh?" he smirked.

"I'll just wait right here… I can take a nap on your couch if I need to." She argued

"There is no winning with you, is there" Carlisle huffed playfully

"Nope, I thought you were use to it Dr. Cullen" her voice had a hint of huskiness, which caused Carlisle to groan.

"Don't tease me Mrs. Cullen…" he slapped her butt before leaving a very stunned Esme in his office.

For the first time in what seemed like years, Esme blushed.

* * *

Carlisle couldn't keep the smile off his face after spending the morning with his dear wife. They haven't been that playful in probably years and he felt good that he still had it. Seeing that blush on his wife was always enduring to him and he wanted to see more of it. He walked into room 208, where Mrs. Gilbert was staying.

"Good Morning Mrs. Gilbert, how are you this fine morning" He put on his best smile for her.

All Mrs. Gilbert would do was scowl.

"Why are you always so chipper? It's a damn hospital for Christ's sakes…." She huffed. Hannah, her daughter, gave her a disapproving look. She continued brushing her mother's silver hair.

"Mother" Hannah warned… "You know what we talked about before we came"

"Yeah yeah yeah… I know. I will not give the damn doctors a hard time or throw bedpans at the damn nurses. I swear that male nurse tried to feel me up… and what is a male doing as a nurse anyways…" Mrs. Gilbert was definitely talkative today and Carlisle could only hope that whatever was wrong will be a quick fix so he could check on the girl.

"Well, let's see what's going on today, shall we" Carlisle smiled warmly before continuing with her examination. She was having trouble breathing and could be coming down with a case of pneumonia. Mrs. Gilbert wasn't always so bitter. Ever since Mr. Gilbert past away, she disconnected herself from everyone and sometimes even her daughter. The only person that she enjoyed seeing was Edward, because he reminded her so much of her George.

"Dr. Cullen" Mrs. Gilbert called after him "You tell that boy of yours to come on by sometime. I have a squeaky porch right now and would like for him to help me out with that. I only trust him to fix it."

"Sure thing Mrs. Gilbert, I'll tell him to come right over" He responded.

"How's Edward doing?" She asked as Hannah helped her with her walker.

"He's doing fine" Carlisle nodded "He's resting this weekend after what happened yesterday"

"What happened?" Mrs. Gilbert stopped and looked at him

"He got himself lost in the woods on his way home from school." Carlisle explained "But in doing that, he found a young girl in the woods and brought her in"

"Oh my" she sighed "how is the dear?"

"Recovering… that is all we can hope for right now." He said sadly "We don't even know who she is or where her family is. Esme was very upset when I told her we couldn't find any identification on the girl and the possibility that her family do not know where she is."

"That is so sad" Mrs. Gilbert said with unusual sympathy "Well, I'll be praying for the young girl. Let me know if you find out who she is. Maybe I'll know someone related to her. There has to be a reason she was in Forks… maybe there's someone here that knows her" she suggested.

"Maybe" he agreed "I will let you know. Have a good day Mrs. Gilbert and don't give Hannah a hard time" he winked at Hannah.

"Oh, they are all treating me like I am some kind of great granny." Mrs. Gilbert muttered. "I'm too young to be one"

Carlisle had to muffle his laughter until Hannah was able to help Mrs. Gilbert out of the room. It never got old with Mrs. Gilbert. Carlisle was one of the only doctors who would actually look at her since the bedpan incident. No male nurse went near her again.

He decided to take a small break to check on the young girl and see if she had woken up.

_

Back at home, Edward was very frustrated as he waited for his ride. He couldn't believe that Jasper was now grounded even longer and not allowed to go anywhere… especially with Edward. So, Edward only had one other choice and it was one he thought he never would have made.

Driving down Oak Street was a large bulky jeep with its radio blasting through its speakers.

_Rap_

Edward cringed at the sound of the annoying beats and watched as the jeep slowed down in front of his house.

_Must be him…_

Edward stood up from the porch steps and walked over to the jeep where Emmett was nodding his head to the rhythm of the music.

"About damn time" Edward yelled over the music.

Emmett looked over annoyingly before turning down the music… but not much.

"I told you it would take awhile Ass-Ward. I was busy with Rosie, so you better be happy I'm here in the first place. Why do you need a ride to the hospital anyways? Doesn't daddy give you everything?" Emmett asked with disgust.

"Trust me, I don't like this either. But I need to be there. And no… daddy doesn't give me everything." Edward huffed.

_Emmett McCarthy_

Along time ago, Edward and Emmett were the greatest of friends. He was also the boy that told Edward that hugging his mother was a 'sissy' thing to do and caused Edward to not show his mother the affection she deserved in public.

All through elementary school, they were inseparable.

That is until Junior High

The differences between the two started to become more apparent when Emmett was more interested in sports while Edward loved the academics. They tried to defy the social standings that were against them. By the end, Emmett found that he loved being popular and did not want to mess up the chance… therefore leaving Edward out.

Edward did not entirely mind. They were still friends in his eyes and thought it was normal for friends to be interested in different things. Edward joined the math and science club, where he met Jasper Whitlock.

However, the incident during their freshman year of high school severed any ties that were left between Edward and Emmett. Emmett, in the end, got everything. The friends, the sports, the popularity…but most importantly… Rosalie Hale.

Edward had to shake his head and forget about the memories between the once friends.

He jumped into the jeep and told Emmett to just drive.

_

Carlisle was pleasantly surprised to see the young girl's eyes open. The color of her cheeks was still pale but not as pale as the night before.

"Oh good! You're awake!" He said as he walked into the room. The young girl jumped slightly from the sound of Carlisle's voice and watched him closely. He noticed the apple of her cheeks swirled with a tint of pink.

_Maybe she was just pale to begin with. _He thought.

Carlisle decided to check on her vitals once more and wrote down the information on her chart.

"Well, your vitals are back to normal and you're recovering beautifully" He smiled at her.

All the girl could do was blush into a deeper crimson and looked away from him. He checked her temperature and saw that it was a little low… but normal.

"Now, I am going to ask you some questions, and all you'll have to do is answer the ones you're more comfortable with." He assured her.

"First, how many fingers am I holding up" he asked, holding up three fingers.

"Three" the young girl rasped. She placed her hand over her throat, feeling the discomfort.

"Perfect," he smiled and wrote it down in his clipboard

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked

The young girl sat there and began thinking…

"No" Her voice was stronger

"That's alright, you were out all night." he reassured.

"How old are you?" He asked.

The girl opened her mouth to answer… but nothing came out. Her breathing started to pick up, that's when he noticed she was not able to recall her own age.

"Miss… miss… it's alright. That's normal… I promise. You've suffered from a concussion and these are the complications that come along with it. Calm down, it's alright" he soothed her, trying to calm her down. She was not fully recovered and stressing would only cause her to relapse.

The girl closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes.

"Do you want to keep going… are you okay with that?" He asked. She thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Once again…she opened her mouth.

"I...I…I don't…." was all she could get out before bursting into tears. She started to hyperventilate through her hysterical sobbing. Her heartbeat started to beat erratically, causing the beeping to speed up.

Carlisle cursed himself… he knew it was too early to ask those questions. He should have waited.

He administered a dosage of morphine to help her relax. Her sobbing started to slow, as well as her heart beat was slowly going back to normal.

Her eye lids started to get heavy, along with her breathing.

"What's… I don't" she tried to get out.

"Don't worry" Carlisle wiped the perspiration that had collected on her forehead with a damp cloth."Just go back to sleep, you need your rest. I'll have a nurse check up on you later and she'll let me know when you wake back up. We'll talk then… you need the rest"

The young girl nodded her head weakly and let the sleep succumb her into a deep, soundless sleep; where she dreamed of a voice.

_His _voice

___

Edward and Emmett were almost at the hospital and barely spoke a word to each other. When they reached the front of the hospital, Emmett spoke up.

"So, who's in the there that you needed to see so badly?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Someone I found" was all Edward said before unbuckling his seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride Emmett. I'll make sure your paper will be looked over at some point. That was the deal"

Emmett looked at him in disbelief and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. If it was important, then you needed the ride. You don't owe me anything"

"No. It was part of the deal. See you Monday" Edward told him before jumping out of the jeep.

Emmett just sat there as he watched his old friend run into the hospital before driving off.

_

Edward walked over towards the waiting room where he found his father signing some papers at the nurses' station.

"Dad" Edward called out.

Carlisle looked over and placed down his pen. "Edward, how did you get over here? You should be in bed _resting_."

"I'm fine" Edward sighed "Emmett drove me here… I wanted to see how the girl was doing"

"Emmett? I had no idea you two were still talking" Carlisle smiled

"We aren't talking. I just needed a ride and he gave me one. That was all. How is she?" He asked again with irritation.

"She is fine… she actually woke up about thirty minutes ago." He informed Edward.

"She's awake?" Edward's eyes widen, as did his smile "Can I… would it be… I mean…"

"She's sleeping right now… come with me and I'll explain" Carlisle led his son towards the girl's room.

Edward walked into the room and observed the sleeping girl.

"Who is she?" Edward asks as he gently touched her cheek bones. Her skin was smooth to the touch and soft.

"I don't know" Carlisle said.

"But… I thought she woke up? Did she say anything?" Edward took a sit next to the girl.

"She did" Carlisle nodded "but she is confused right now. Usually whenever there is a concussion, memory loss can occur. She is also under a lot of stress, so her brain is protecting itself. I gave her something to help calm her and sleep for a bit. Her body needs the rest right now."

"So… she doesn't know who she is?" Edward asked while glancing over at the girl.

"No, Edward. She doesn't. Memory loss can last for a day, weeks, months… or even years. We will help her though; I don't plan on giving up on her. I'm going to call the Chief to see if there are any missing person cases for someone fitting her description and see where it leads."

"But what about… where will she go?" His son asked with concern.

"I don't know" Carlisle sighed "Your mother is resting in my office right now and I need to speak with her. I'll give you a moment with her if you like."

"Thanks dad" Edward smiled "I'll only be a minute. I'll see you and mom then"

Carlisle nodded his head and left his son with the young girl.

_

Esme just woke up from her nap and couldn't believe she fell asleep for three hours.

'_Oh no… Edward!'_ She thought.

She left her son at home with no one to care for him. She needed to let Carlisle know that she was leaving. As soon as Esme opened up the door, Carlisle was walking towards his office.

"Es, are you alright? You look flustered" Carlisle noticed his wife's nervous gaze.

"I need to get home… I need to take care of Edward-"

"He is here actually" Carlisle stopped her "He got a ride from Emmett"

"Emmett?" Esme narrowed her brows at him "Emmett McCarthy? Since when do they speak?" she asked.

"Apparently now… he did not want to talk about it. He's with the girl now, keeping her company." Carlisle then went on to explain what happened in the girl's room. Esme's face fell when he told her that the girl could not remember her who she was.

"Esme… I don't know what to do" Carlisle expressed his concerns "She cannot stay in the hospital forever and there is no telling when her memory will be back or when someone will claim her. I guess I could talk to the Newton's and see if they could let her stay-"

"Nonsense" Esme interrupted him "That young girl is not going to stay at the Newton's. I don't trust that boy of theirs. She will stay with us. We have that extra room… I can get it ready for her"

"But… are you sure dear? That room…" Carlisle asked her softly.

"I think it is time to move on… it is just a waste of space right now…" a tear fell from Esme's eyes remembering what that room was for in the first place.

Carlisle brought Esme into a hug and smoothed out her hair for comfort.

"Anything you want Es" He murmured into her hair "Anything you want"

_

Meanwhile, Edward sat quietly as he looked at the young girl. The color of her skin seemed to glow compared from the last time he saw her. Her lips were crimson red and plump; her upper lip was a bit fuller than her bottom lip and her brown hair was gently laid across the pillow, which had a slight tint of red woven in chocolate.

'_Sleeping Beauty' _He thought before reaching for her hand.

* * *

**Well?**

**Let me know what you think. **

**I love writing Carlisle and Esme… they are just too cute =)**

**I also enjoy writing in third person because it is easier to write about all the characters without having to switch POV's all the time. **

**Review!!!**


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

I know this is every reader's nightmare message, but I will be putting Answers on a temporary Hiatus for the time being. As much as I love writing this story, I feel I need to take a step back from it and rethink the outline. About a month ago, my computer was affected by a virus and lost all of my outlines for all of my stories. My other story, Bullet with Butterfly Wings, has been slow going because of this. I had a biography for each of my stories that helped me along while writing my chapters… but the virus took those away too. Trust me; I was in tears after losing a 20+ page biography of Bella and her life story.

So while Answers will be on Hiatus, I will be working on a new story, the biographies on all my stories once again and BwBW.

Please do no review on this update. If you have any questions/comments, please PM me instead. If you have a twitter, it would be best to follow me if you want to see any new developments.

Twitter: LaBellaLeigh

Thank you all for hanging in there =)

-Leigh


	4. New Story: Earth Angel

Hi *waves frantically* I'm back….

But not for BwBW or Answers…

I kind of started a new story called Earth Angel and I just posted up the first chapter today. I have a few chapters written for it already and will update every other Friday.

It would be awesome if you can all go check it out.

I do not know when I will be returning for BwBW or Answers, too much has happened the last few months and I'm ready to focus on something new right now.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6126224/1/Earth_Angel

Check out the video I made for the Preface: Birches labellaleigh(dot)weebly(dot)com/new-earth-angel(dot)html

Hope everyone is having an awesome summer!

*Muah*

-Leigh


End file.
